Character appearances
This page lists character appearances for each main character by episode. Legend Please use this as a key. The first color reached that applies to the character in the episode is the one used. Character dies in this episode. Character appears with no lines (includes as a corpse). Character is heard but not seen. Character appears with lines (not in flash or vision etc). Character appears in a flashback (not as vision etc). Character leaves Cherry Hill in this episode (whether permanent or temporary). Character is incarcerated by the police in this episode. Character appears in a vision, dream, in a recording, or as a manifestation. Character does not appear. *''' Denotes the character had a centric episode. Season 1 Appearances Season 2 Appearances Season 3 Appearances Season 4 Appearances Total Appearances Main Cast (Cherry Hill) A tally of total main cast member appearances thus far. Even if the cast member appears after their demotion to recurring status, or a cameo of sorts following the character's death (via dream, flashback, etc.) they're still credited since they were a main cast member at one point or another. (As of "Mad World"): *Michael Angarano as John Meyer '''(54 episodes) *Emily Browning as Miranda King (54 episodes) *Maggie Grace as Lauren Meyer (54 episodes) *Aisha Tyler as Monica King (54 episodes) *Brenda Strong as Jennifer Meyer (52 episodes) *Ron Livingston as Jeremy King (51 episodes) *Jeremy Sumpter as Anthony Harper (51 episodes) *Max Carver as Austin Elyis (49 episodes) *Mackenzie Mauzy as Dana de Souza (47 episodes) *Tiffany Evans/Lauren London as D.J. Meyer (46 episodes) *Dana Davis as Naomi Jones (44 episodes) *Emily VanCamp as Nikki Carrigan (42 episodes) *Richard Burgi as Harry Gerard' (40 episodes)' *Leven Rambin as Claire Meyer (37 episodes) *Mia Maestro as Elena Santos' (37 episodes)' *Penny Johnson Jerald as Eve Warner (33 episodes) *John C. McGinley as Peter Meyer (33 episodes) *Charlie Carver as Nicholas Elyis (27 episodes) *Gaius Charles as Fernando Montgomery (27 episodes) *Cameron Richardson as Summer Reid' (26 episodes)' *Catherine O'Hara as Lydia Harper (23 episodes) *Gabe Nevins as Sid Rosen (16 episodes) *Erik King as Tyrell Warner (15 episodes) *Matt Lanter as Ryan Merrill (14 episodes) *Ryan Donowho as Zach Meyer (13 episodes) 'Main Cast (G-Me)' *Tyler Hoechlin as Will Rhodes (3 episodes) *Sarah Paxton as Stacey Marsden (3 episodes) *Jenna Ushkowitz as Daisy Leung (3 episodes) *Micah Alberti as Nathan Rossi (3 episodes) Supporting cast *Jan Uddin as Harvey Desari (21 episodes) *Mike Vogel as Tyler Rhodes (21 episodes) *Shohreh Aghdashloo as Pushpa Desari (18 episodes) *Irrfan Khan as Ash Desari (17 episodes) *Hansika Motwani as Leila Desari (17 episodes) *Zuleikha Robinson as Police Chief Kendall Banks (17 episodes) *Amanda Bynes as Erica Banes (13 episodes) *Mark Deklin as Paul Rosen (11 episodes) *Keke Palmer as Brandy Halliburton (11 episodes) *April Parker-Jones as Belinda Mullins (10 episodes) *Perdita Avery as Verity (10 episodes) *Shawn Doyle as Dan Silver (8 episodes) *Kiersten Warren as Etta Elyis (8 episodes) *Sasha Behar as Isra Lasharie (6 episodes) *John Glover as Robert Parker (6 episodes) *Judith Scott as Patricia Keegan (6 episodes) *Lyndsy Fonseca as Bobbi Cunning (5 episodes) *Jake Short as Dylan Meyer (5 episodes) *Tahmoh Pennikett as Conner Nelson (4 episodes) *Tyree Brown as Matthew King (3 episodes) *Ana Ortiz as Rosa Cortez (3 episodes) *Sarah Wynter as Rachael Rosen (3 episodes) *Taylor Momsen as Bree Rogers (2 episode) *Elarica Gallacher as Kass Swift (2 episode)